Semi-automatic pistols (may also be referred to as “pistols”) should be maintained to ensure consistent performance and a longer operational life. Semi-automatic pistols should be routinely cleaned and lubricated to prevent corrosion and to remove debris that can adversely affect the functionality and value of the pistol. Though various pistols such as (but not limited to) the Glock pistol, may be designed to be highly resistant to unfavorable and rough environments, an operator should follow a regularly scheduled maintenance routine. Further, every time a pistol is cleaned, it should be field stripped and disassembled into its major components. Cleaning without properly disassembling the pistol, for example by merely locking the slide to the rear and inserting a cleaning rod through the bore, can trap grime, oil, and solvents inside the pistol, causing performance issues and malfunctions.